Charmed For LifeTV Version
by HyperPinkDinoThunder
Summary: A girl appeares in the Charmed Ones lives, not knowing how she is related to the sisters.... can she be from the future(this was before chris is pipers son)
1. A sister?

Charmed For Life Part 1  
  
Based on Fan Fic by me, meaning no one can take this, I mean this may look like a good transcript/script, but sadly it would take a BIG,BIG,BIG,not-even-the-charmed-ones-can-help mirical to get this to be an eps and to get my char on the show *sigh*. I changed some diolouge so it is somewhat different from my fan fic ^^  
  
[Opening scene. A large house, owned by a rich family. A husband and a wife dash into the living room, a red demon following them]  
  
Man: Leave us be! We don't know what your talking about!  
  
Woman: We don't know anything about a witch!  
  
Demon: *An energy ball appears in his hands* She is kept here! She is a Charmed One! Where is she?!  
  
Man: *backs into his wife* What is he talking about?  
  
Woman: *gasps as the demon pins her to the wall* I think he means Samantha! She is at school!  
  
Demon: *an atheme appears in his hands and he slashes the couple with it and shimmers out*  
  
[Cut to outside, a girl (Samantha) around 17, with blonde hair w/ red highlights pulled up with a strand of hair in her face, a pink thin strapped top with a jean jacket, and flared jeans runs in muttering to herself. She runs in to see her parents on the floor bleeding]  
  
Samantha: Mom! Dad! I have to tell you something before you say anything, I am a witch, I mean one with magical powers! I can heal you! *she places her hands over her father*  
  
Man: No, you have done this, by not telling us, now you must live with what you have done. *he stops breathing*  
  
Samantha: *starting to cry* What do you mean?  
  
Woman: You will find out soon enough... *she also stops breathing*  
  
Samantha: *sobs* No!  
  
Demon: *shimmers in holding an atheme* Witch!  
  
Samantha: *runs out of the house*  
  
Opening Credits  
  
[Scenes of San Fransisco are shown with credits, with the Charmed Theme (full verion) playing in the background. A shot of the Manor is shown with Phoebe running up the steps and into the house.]  
  
Phoebe: *running to the bottom of the stairs* Piper!  
  
Piper: *running down the stairs* What? I was putting Wyatt in for his nap!  
  
Phoebe: I had a preminition! Some 17 year old girl is gonna get hit by a truck! *she looks around* Where's Paige?  
  
Piper: I have no clue. But we should hurry. *runs out side*  
  
[Cut to outside. Piper and Phoebe rush to Piper's car and Samantha is seen running]  
  
Samantha: Leave me alone! *runs into the street and the truck is about 3 feet away*  
  
Phoebe: Piper! Freeze it hurry!  
  
Piper: *freezes everything but Samantha*  
  
*Samantha runs out of the street onto the sidewalk in front of the Manor and Piper unfreezes everything*  
  
Samantha: Thanks, I thought I was gonna die. *she sighs and looks up at the manor* Are you the Halliwell's?  
  
Piper: Yes and you are???  
  
Samantha: Samantha Johnson.  
  
Phoebe: *walking to the door* Why are you here?  
  
[Scene, Manor, living room]  
  
Samantha: I was being chased by this demon who killed my foster parents.  
  
Phoebe: *to Piper* Book of Shadows?  
  
Piper: Yeah *to Samantha* How do you know what a demon is?  
  
Samantha: I'm a um-uh- witch. *blows up a chair and orbs into the kitchen* I'm also a wightlighter.  
  
Piper: If Leo wan't an Elder I would ask him--- *is cut off by a hooded figure orbing in*  
  
Hooded Figure: Ask me what? *removes his hood to reaveal it's Leo*  
  
Piper: *eyes widen* LEO! *hugs him*  
  
Leo: She is your sister, well half sister by the Elders understanding. *Wyatt cries from upstairs and Leo orbs up to get him and orbs back in holding him and hands him to Piper*  
  
Piper: I have a better question, why are you here?  
  
Leo: Seems you all were left without a whightlighter when you banished Chris, so the other Elder's decided it would be better if I'd resume being your whitelighter. *he looks around* Where is Paige?  
  
Phoebe: We would all like to know that.....  
  
*Paige comes in through the front door wearing the outfit she wore in 'Oh My Goddess Part 1' before Meta turned her to stone. She looks to Leo*  
  
Paige: Leo?? What are you doing here? *looks to Samantha* And who is that?  
  
Leo: I am you whitelighter again.  
  
Samantha: And my name is Samantha, and according to Leo I am your half-sister, but don't ask me about it because I am very much in the dark about it.  
  
Piper: What do the Elders know Leo?  
  
Leo: All they know is that she is 100% Witch and 100% Whitelighter.  
  
Phoebe: How can she be 100% of both? Wouldn't that make her the most powerful of the Halliwell line?  
  
Leo: That's the bigest mystery up there right now. After foreseeing Wyatt being the greatest force of good, in comes Samantha, who is predicted to have three of the most powerfull childern, the Charmed Ones of their time, but the strangest thing is Wyatt is leading Samantha's children making it the Power of Four instead of three, this is the hardest the Elders have had to work after finding out about Paige.  
  
Samantha: Ok, back up. I am gonna give birth to newest Charmed Ones??????? *grabs her neckless. Baring the tri-----*  
  
Piper: *touches the neckless* Where did you get this?  
  
Samantha: My foster parents told me that my mother and father must have left it with me when my foster mom and dad found me. It's accuality the symbol of my coven.  
  
Phoebe: Coven? So you were a witch from the get go? I mean you study the Wiccan Religion?  
  
Samantha: Yeah I do, that's why I knew of you before I became aware of my powers. I had forgoten about you guys, then I remebered after Leo became an Elder.  
  
Piper: *looks to Leo and back to Samantha* Really? So how did my husband remind you of us?  
  
Samantha: You know that innocent that you saved last week? Well I wasn't able to kill that dragon demon, so Leo told me to direct her to you, and I remembered you right on the spot.   
  
Leo: Although she almost lost that innocent by freezing up with excitement by wanting to meet you after we told her no.  
  
Samantha: Awww. Come on Leo, I mean I did get him here before the demon got him right???  
  
Leo: Yes, but you got hurt intercepting some flames and got burned, and you know you can't heal burns.  
  
Samantha: *sighs* Ok, that was the minor setback, but now let me tell you what killed my foster parents, some red demon, at least that's all I saw because I was to busy running from him.  
  
Phoebe: Did he have any black markings on his face?  
  
Samantha: I really couldn't tell. I saw the atheme and ran for my life.  
  
*Samantha's eyes widen. She could sense something. Leo looks to Samantha and understands what she is sensing*  
  
Piper: What's wrong?  
  
*Wyatt's shelid goes up around him and her*  
  
Samantha: I can sense the demon, don't ask how, but I can, get the baby out of here!  
  
*Piper rushes up the stairs and the demon shimmer's in, this time in his human form. Leo and Paige look in supprise at the demon then to Phoebe who puts her hands over her mouth and gasps*  
  
Phoebe: Cole.....  
  
Leo: I'm going to check this out with the Elders. *orbs out*  
  
Paige: I thought we vanquished him!  
  
Samantha: Ok, how do you know this demon???? *stands up in ready to battle*  
  
Paige: That's Phoebe's ex-husband.  
  
Cole: Hello Phoebe, you can never kill me, my love for you is too strong. *shimmers out and then back in behind Phoebe and grabs her*  
  
*Piper comes down the stairs and sees Cole and looks supprised*  
  
Piper: It was too good to be true! He's like a cockroach! Never dies!  
  
Cole: *smiles* Nice to see you too Piper. *an engery ball appears in his hand and he throws it at Piper and she is knocked aginst the wall and falls down the stairs*  
  
Samantha: Your not leaving! Atheme! *she holds out her hand and the atheme orbs to her hand she goes to throw it but Cole shimmers out*  
  
*Piper is unconscious at the foot of the stairs and her arm is badly broken and the bone is showing a lot*  
  
Paige: Piper.... 


	2. Untitled

Commercial Break  
  
[Scene is continued from before but now Samantha and Paige are at Piper's side and Paige is holding Piper's hands]  
  
*Samantha starts to heal Piper as the bone starts to go back into Piper's body she wakes up screaming and Leo orbs in*  
  
Leo: What happened?  
  
Paige: *struggling with Piper's hands* Cole grabbed Phoebe and hurt Piper. *Piper's right hand slames Paige in the face* Ow! Help?  
  
*Leo rushes over and grabs Pipers hand and Samantha finishes healing her*  
  
Piper: Ok! Where the hell did he go? Because when I find him I am gonna blow his ass right to hell!  
  
Paige: Um.... isn't that where he is from?  
  
Leo: *helping Piper up* Paige that is not helping at all. You need to find out how to get Phoebe.  
  
Paige: What did the Elders say about Cole coming back from the dead?  
  
Leo: They said it could have been a new Underworld leader.  
  
Samantha: Back up there Leo. I thought they got rid of any possible Sorces.  
  
Leo: Yes they did but a powerful demon as taken the lead. Possibly able to bring back the dead, so I guess he or she brought back the demon with a huge grudge on the Charmed Ones.  
  
Piper: Oh, that's great! We can never get a break around here can we?  
  
Samantha: I wouldn't know.... *hears a call* Damn!  
  
Paige: What's wrong?  
  
Samantha: My boyfriend James, he is hurt. I have to go. *orbs out*  
  
[Scene an alley way. An 18 year old, with blonde hair with orange tips, a sweatshirt and jeans on, is lying in the middle of the alley, his head and stomach bleeding. Samantha orbs in and runs to him]  
  
Samantha: Oh my god! James! Are you alright?? *holds his head up and kisses his head*  
  
James: Does it look like I'm alright????????????? Get me the hell out of here! A demon attacked me damn it!  
  
*Samantha looks nervous and orbs out with James*  
  
[Scene, Manor, living room. Samantha orbs in with James and places him on the couch]  
  
Samantha: Damn him! I know Cole did this but how? I took his atheme. *holds her hands over his head and heals him and she starts to heal his stomach*  
  
Piper: Ok where did you put the atheme Samantha?  
  
Samantha: *finishes healing James* I think I put it over there.  
  
Piper: Ok Paige, you scry for that bastard, Leo please try and sense for Phoebe, Samantha maybe go and check with the Elders if you can, and I'll take care of your boyfriend.  
  
Samantha: Yeah sure whatever, I mean suicide would be a whole lot better but I'll be back. *orbs out*  
  
Piper: Ok, remind me never to send her to the Elders again.....  
  
*Leo sits down and tries to sense Phoebe and Paige goes to get the scrying tools.*  
  
[Scene, Underworld. A demon(will be revealed as the Demon of Despiar) looks over Phoebe, who is tied to a rock. The demon looks like a fury but without the face markings and big black wings]  
  
Despair: I will be done with you soon enough. You sisters will be too busy trying to find out why your ex-husband is back from the dead. *she strokes Phoebe's face with a long clawed finger*  
  
Phoebe: My sister's will find me! Sooner or later! *moves her head away*  
  
Despair: Oh they will, or rather, I'll find them, once I can feed off of their negitive engeries. *she waves her hand and Cole smokes in*  
  
Cole: *bows down* You summoned me my Queen?  
  
Despair: Arise. *Cole does so* The witches will think you took your witch to the mausoleum, I will send something to injure whatever witches that go out to get you.  
  
*Cole bows again and shimmers out. Phoebe looks to the Demon with disgust*  
  
Phoebe: Your plan will never work!  
  
Despair: Yes it will. *smokes out*  
  
[Scene, Manor, Foyer, Night. Samantha, Paige, Piper, and James are there. Paige is scrying, Piper and Samantha are looking in the Book of Shadows, and James is just lying down]  
  
*The scrying crystal drops on the map and Paige looks to everyone*  
  
Paige: Got a lock on that bastard.  
  
Samantha: Well where is he?  
  
Piper: I'm gonna take a wild guess, the mausoleum?  
  
Paige: Right on the nose. Come on Sammy, you've got a lot of active powers to help out. *grabs Samantha and pushes her out of the door*  
  
[Cut outside by Paige's car, Samantha is struggling to get away]  
  
Samantha: NO ONE CALLS ME SAMMY! Let me go!!!!!  
  
Paige: *pushes Samantha in the car* No such luck honey, your coming with me.  
  
[Scene, some street. Paige is singing to a song on the radio and Samantha is looking out of the window deep in thought]  
  
Paige: *turns off the radio* So, um.... how long have you had your powers?  
  
Samantha: *snaps out of her thought* Hm... about five months. *Despair smokes into the street* PAIGE LOOK OUT!  
  
*Paige painickes and moves out of the way and crashes into a tree. Her car is all smashed up, Paige is bleeding badly and has glass all over her. Samantha has some cuts on her head and she looks seeing she can't lean over to heal Paige*  
  
Samantha: Leo! Some demon smoked into the middle of the street and we hit a tree, Paige is badly injured and I have some scrapes. Don't come and heal us, there are WAY too many people around now. We can't risk ex--- *she faints*  
  
[Scene, Hosptial, Samantha wakes up to see James, Leo, and Piper at her bedside. She has a really bad headache]  
  
Samantha: Where am I? *touches her forehead and feels nothing on her head* Ok, I'm healed, I thought I said NO healing.  
  
Leo: You did, but as your whitelighter, I kinda had to, but I couldn't heal Paige, but she is ok.  
  
Samantha: How can she be ok? She has to be in OR or ICU or something, the tree was basicly poking at her!  
  
James: Well now that you brought it up..... *Piper and Leo give him a look but he ignores it* she is in ICU, but she is gonna be ok.  
  
Samantha: *panicked look* This is all my fault. I should have just froze whatever demon that was.  
  
Piper: *sighs* Honey, it's ok you were spooked. Don't worry, it happens to the best of us, I mean I had a nice little panic attack when this sea hag almost drowned Paige. *laughs*  
  
*Samantha laughs and a doctor walks in holding a chart*  
  
Doctor: Well you can home now, you'll just have a very bad headache for a few days.  
  
Piper: Thank you doctor. *the doctor leaves and Piper gets up* Ok, you and me are gonna see our sister. *to Leo and James* And you two are going to the car and are to wait for us ok?  
  
*James attempts to protest but Leo grabs his arm and they leave.*  
  
Samantha: I feel very sorry for Leo, 'cuz James is gonna wanna come back, after knowing a demon tried to kill me..... *sighs*  
  
Piper: So in short, you have an overprotected boyfriend?  
  
Samantha: *laughs* You can say that. 


End file.
